forbidden or unforbidden
by acacia-twins
Summary: natsume and mikan are cousin? but not real cousin? don't you readers want to investigate?.read and find out. please Review...
1. Chapter 1

Author: hi, this is our first fan fic together. What I mean by OUR, is me and my sister. Hehe. Here the thing we share the account and we take turn to update story. Hope you enjoy and please review. It will help us a lot.

Summary: Mikan and Natsume are cousins? Natsume hated to play with Mikan since they were young and his father sent him to America. 10 years later, Natsume came back and saw...

_**Chapter one: my cousin**_

Natsume from America come back to his old home town. He is still waiting for someone to pick him up.

SPEAKER: welcome to Tokyo airport.

Natsume: where is she? I've been waiting for an hour.

Flashback:

_"arigatou" wo kanade kanade tooku hanareta to shite mo...  
kaze ni fukarenagara aruite ikikau hitogomi no naka de  
yasashii kimi ni koko de deaeta ..."hanaretakunai yo"  
_

_Natsume: ohayou._

_: ohayou. Natsume ,dear, okaa-san very sorry. I cannot pick you up at the airport. But your dear cousin will come to pick you._

_Natsume: you mean that OLD mikan?_

_: she's not old dear. She is changing now, she is very different from the started you leave her 10 years ago._

_Natsume: yeah, yeah, I'm going to depart now._

_: oh and you remember luna right?_

_Natsume: seem so_

_: her parent invite us for dinner tomorrow night._

_Natsume: whatever._

_: gomen. Ja!_

_End of conversation on phone._

End of flashback.

Natsume: where is that ugly, fat cousin:

Flashback: 

_A girl: Natsume-kun… let's play!_

_Natsume: just a minute._

_Natsume POV_

_Hi I'm Hyuuga Natsume. Handsome and smart. And beside me is my ugly, fat and dense cousin, she really is. She is my cousin. Her name is mikan sakura. Everyday I HAVE TO play with her or else I ended up being caged in the basement._

_Normal POV_

_Mikan: c'mon Natsume-kun!_

_Natsume: hai, hai…_

_At the back yard,_

_Mikan: Natsume-kun?_

_Natsume: ah?_

_Mikan: what are we doing here? (dense)_

_Natsume: to play __could this girl be more baka?_

_Mikan: Yay! _

_Natsume: shut up already. What do you want to play now?_

_Mikan: let's race._

_Natsume: are you sure? You are so fat. Is this girl serious?_

_Mikan: of course I'm sure._

_Natsume: okay. On your mark. Get set….. GO!_

_Then they both race. Natsume on the lead. But then he remembered, " Natsume… make sure that she'll happy all time."_

_Natsume pretend that he is tired and give up. He let mikan win._

_Mikan: yay! I'm the champion! Natsume-kun is the loser. (giving letter 'l')_

End of flashback

Natsume: argh! I hate her!

He shout too loud that he forgot he was at the airport and everyone, I mean EVERYONE is staring blankly at him.

Natsume: _oh boy, my cool is gone_.

It was pure silence. And Natsume could hear some whispering.

People 1: is he crazy or what?

People 2: what he's talking about?

People 3: who is he talking to?

Natsume: who are you looking at?!

With that, everyone stop looking and staring at him. They mind their own business.

Natsume looking everywhere at the airport, Hoping that his cousin could come pick him up. Then there's one lady, about his age, standing and look like waiting at the wall. She wore short skirt and sleeveless top. Pink sandal, and cute sakura petal clipped at her long hair. She make Natsume heart gone wild and this girl is the one he is waiting for. Natsume walk slowly toward the lady.

Natsume: hello, cupcake

The lady: hm? (cold voice)

Natsume: may I get your phone number?

The lady: shut up Natsume, it's me,

Natsume: 'me'; who?

The lady: mikan sakura. Your cousin.

Natsume: mi- mikan? Is that really you? I thought you were fat and ugly

Mikan: I'm what?!

Natsume: fat and ugly… oops (cover his mouth.)

Mikan: fat and ugly?!

Natsume: no, I mean beautiful.

Mikan: I'm your own cousin and you.. you.. hmpf!!!!!

Mikan cannot think of anything so she look away.

Mikan: c'mon, hurry up. Or I'll leave you here all alone.

Natsume: hai, hai

Then they both walk together out the airport. When they just arrive there, all bodyguard is guarding some fans. Natsume thought it was his fame.

Natsume: who is the famous person arriving here? Was it me? (smirk)

Mikan: no, baka. It was a supermodel.

Natsume: really? Who is this hot supermodel. I must date her straight away.

Mikan: you cannot date her.

Natsume: why not: are you jealous, cousin?

Mikan: no. because I was the super model

With that word come from her mouth. Natsume shock and fell (anime style)

Mikan: oi baka! Wake up!!!

Natsume: _this is my chance_. Can you help me to get up?

Mikan: you are so lazy, cousin.

Mikan lend her hand and help him up. But instead that, Natsume pull her arm which make mikan fall on top of him. Their lips almost hit. But still they can feel the warmth of each others breathe. Mikan hurry stand up, because she scared that her reputation will be gone. All her fans mouth shape an 'o'.

Mikan: you baka!

Natsume stand up. SLAP! And just in flash there is a pain on his right cheek.

_**To be continued**_

I'm sorry if there is wrong still, we Hope you guys like the story. Please review. We need that more than anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: I'm going to use paragraph, hope you readers don't mind I'm using paragraph form. Keep enjoying read and please drop some reviews.

Previous with script form:

_Mikan lend her hand and help him up. But instead that, Natsume pull her arm which make mikan fall on top of him. Their lips almost hit. But still they can feel the warmth of each others breathe. Mikan hurry stand up, because she scared that her reputation will be gone. All her fans mouth shape an 'o'._

_Mikan: you baka!_

_Natsume stand up. SLAP! And just in flash there is a pain on his right cheek. _

**Chapter two: SURPRISE?!**

_I never thought it would be painful when it come a girl who slap. _A train of thought from Natsume' s head.Mikan clicked her fingers and two bodyguard capturing Natsume. "Nani?! " Natsume struggling to be let go. "No one, I mean NO ONE can do that to me except MY BOYFRIEND. Mikan a bit shout in front of Natsume face. "Throw him to the back seat." Mikan demand her bodyguards.

Whatever she said, nobody could resist but not for certain people. Inside the car, "Nani?!" he shout his lungs out. "Would you shut the hell up?" mikan said in frustrated. " r-ruka?" Natsume ask. "it's been a long time, Nat" ruka smile to him. "so… the ice queen here too?" he surprise. "So what?" the amethyst eyes said. "Betsuni"

"both of them are my best friends and my OWN manager" mikan explain and emphasized the word own because both of them work under her. Hotaru who sitting beside ruka move beside mikan and let the MEN talk. "so mikan, 3 minutes ago, you receive a call." Hotaru check her notebook. "from who?" mikan ask while putting her sunglasses.

"koizumi" hotaru reply. "where, sakura-sama?" they driver suddenly ask. " my home" mikan simply reply in annoyance voice. "call her back?" mikan talk to her best friend and her manager. "hm" hotaru start pressing some button on her phone.

"oha-" mikan cut off by luna. "MIKAN-CHAN!" a high pitch girl shout. Mikan and hotaru already use to this so they don't even bother. "nani?" mikan coolly ask. " do you have anything to do for tomorrow?" luna ask. "well, I think no." mikan ask. " my family and I going to invite you for dinner, with auntie and uncle." Luna offer. " well, okay, was there something special?" mikan ask her again. "well…. I'm going to introduce you to my hottest fiancée, ever." Luna shyly said. " I see, so you already got one, huh?" mikan tease. ' hell, yeah." She said. " when again?" mikan ask. "tomorrow night, my mansion. See ya" with that luna hung up the phone.

"hotaru, can you check what do my parents having?" mikan ask hotaru but still, her head looking at the window. " sakura-san will be having meeting with imai-san father and yuka-san will be having fashion show, she'll be the judge." Ruka answer. "she's not asking you, bunny boy" hotaru said while giving the moth deadliest glare to him. "I'm trying to help" ruka said.

"please guys, stop it." mikan said. _Guess, I'm on my own_ mikan thought.

 Sakura Mansion

The driver open a door for mikan and let her friends go out by themselves. "so this Is her home? This big mansion/" natsume ask ruka and he just nod. "pretty, surprising, huh?" ruka ask while looking at natsume. "not bad" natsume said with coolly. _Her mansion is big enough to fit Tokyo_ natsume said in mind.

"I need to practice the new song, help me hotaru, ruka," mikan said as she walking to the door. "song? She sing?" natsume ask ruka. " well, the truth, she is the spotlight famous supermodel but secretly, she is super star also, she disguise herself, as miki sakura. Her parents don't know about it." Ruka explains. " but both of them have 'sakura', isn't similar?" natsume still in his curious world. " haha," ruka slightly chuckled. " it's for me to know for you to found out. Ruka smile then enter the mansion.

inside the studio recording room (secretly inside mikan big room.)

"wow, it's huge" natsume preferred the room, huge empty space, microphone and headset on the middle with the complete stand. "you haven't seen nothing yet" ruka smirk. Ruka walk to the corner of the room and clicked a button. The back wall split into 4. The door slide open and reveal lots of musical instrument, even piano. "what in the world?!" he shout. "her family is the most richest of all, in other word, they on top of the list." Ruka explain, then the door slightly open and reveal mikan and her best friend.

"what are you doing here, cousin?" mikan ask while setting up the headset. "looking around, nothing much" natsume reply and go out with ruka. They all sat in front of the glass room. Hotaru give a sign to begin. Natsume take the headset too. He carefully listen every single lyrics she sung.

**Natsume POV**

**The drum beat is great. Ruka play the drum? He's good, so her on her own using the electrical guitarist. Not bad for starter.**

_ichiban no negai goto oshiete  
"anata no hoshii mono"  
BORYU-MU furi kireru hodo tsuyoku  
ooki na koe de sakendemite_

**her voice is like ice that breaking apart, why is she singing such a song???**_  
_

_taiyou ga mesamenu uchi ni  
hajimeyou sekai ha  
hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru  
sou kimi no te wo totte  
_**I feel like my heart thumping like she sang this because of revenge but why???**

_  
saa nani ga hoshii no? nani wo motomeruno?  
atsumeta kagayaki sono tenohira ni  
subete sukuitoru yogoreta yozora ni  
kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO  
_

**she pushed her self, and again, it felt like I fall in love…**

_  
furueru te de inori wo sasagete  
"ANATA NO HOSHII MONO"  
ishi no nai ningyou no you jane  
namida datte nagasenai  
_

**she swing her hair like she is free, but unfortunately she is a bird that caged for a decade.**

_  
kizutsuitemo usodarakedemo  
kesshite kusshinai  
honmono dakega kagayaiteiru  
mienai chikara ni sakaratte  
_

**she is so beautiful but according to the law, I can't fall for her, she is my first cousin it is forbidden.**

_  
saa nani wo utau no? nani wo shinjiruno?  
mayotteiru dakeja GARAKUTA ni naru  
subete furi kitte yuganda yozora ni  
kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO  
_

**come to think of it, she did said that she already had a boyfriend, and at that time…. Why I felt that my heart shuttered into pieces???**

_  
saa nani ga hoshii no? nani wo motomeruno?  
atsumeta kagayaki sono tenohira ni  
subete sukuitoru nejireru yozora ni  
kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO_

**she panting so hard. She is pretty when she is wet…. MATTE?! WHY THE HELL AM I THINK ABOUT IT?! SHE IS MY COUSIN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! **

normal POV

"doushite, cousin?" mikan ask before she take a gulp of water. "bet-betsuni" natsume cover his blush. " *gulp* your face is red, nande?" mikan ask. " nandemonai." Natsume reply. Trying to hide his face. "are blush? *laugh like a maniac* was it hotaru?" then she burst out laughing out loud.

Hotaru was about to shoot mikan with her baka gun but then ruka block her way. "stop blocking me" hotaru said. Ruka felt the dark yet evil aura surrounding him. But he didn't bother about it. " look" ruka said. Ruka was preferring to mikan who rolling down the floor trying to9 control her laugh. " she's not like these before. She had laugh. **Laugh**, I remind you. she never lik-" ruka got cut off. " okay, okay, I got it. No need for you to repeat it." Hotaru said. When she look at mikan, she smile.

"oi, polka, stop it" natsume smirk. " polka? Hahahahaha" she continue laughing even she don't know who is natsume preferred** POLKA**. "who is that, polka, she or he sure is had a great name? hahahahaha" she sid and still, you know, laughing. Natsume smirk wider this time, "it's you." he said.

"polka? …. Polka? …. **POLKA?!"**mikan jump to the conclusion.**"YOU PERVERT COUSIN!!!!" mikan shout her lungs out.**_  
_

**To be continued. **

**Please keep on reading. I'm the writer, my twin gave me the idea. Hope you all like it. Please drop us some reviews.**


End file.
